landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nate56mate/List of Species: The Lumping Edition
Ornithischia Hyps Dad.jpg|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' Dryosaurus.png|''Hypsilophodon altus'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Hypsilophodon neglectus'' (Small Purple Thing In Front Of The Sauropods) Pachycephalosauridae MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Dracorex wyomingensis'' (variant 1) Domehead2.png|''Dracorex wyomingensis'' (variant 2) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Dracorex spinifer'' Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Dracorex hogwartsia'' Ceratopsia Daddy Topps first movie.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (male variant) Mrs Threehorn.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (female variant) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops prorsus'' (male variant) Tria TV series.png|''Triceratops prorsus'' (female variant) Pentaceratops vs. Unquillosaurus.png|''Triceratops belli'' Cheesed off GHB.png|''Triceratops gobiensis'' Monoclonius.jpg|''Triceratops crassus'' Mr Thicknose TV series.png|''Triceratops lakustai'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Triceratops albertensis'' Ornithopoda Dryosaurus.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 1) Iguanodon mom.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 2) Mutts Dad.JPG|''Iguanodon langdoni'' (male variant) Unknown Hadrosaur 3.png|''Iguanodon langdoni'' (female variant) The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Ouranosaurus grandis'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Gottahurt_and_log.png|''Aachenosaurus multidens'' Land-before-time8-disneyscreencaps.com-2385.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Parasaurolophus osborni'' Corythosaurus.jpg|''Parasaurolophus casuarius'' Hypacrosaurus.jpg|''Parasaurolophus altispinus'' Lambie.PNG|''Parasaurolophus lambei'' Mrs Maia2.jpg|''Parasaurolophus peeblesorum'' (variant 1) Maia.PNG|''Parasaurolophus annectens'' (variant 2) Thyreophora Ankylosauria Creepy Hank.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' Edmontonialbt.jpg|''Ankylosaurus longiceps'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Ankylosaurus tutus'' Nod01.jpg|''Ankylosaurus textilis'' Rooter.jpg|''Ankylosaurus cutleri'' Stegosauria Spiketails.jpg|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Stegosaurus aethiopicus'' Theropoda Megalosauroidea Yellow Baryonyx as a T. rex.jpg|''Baryonyx walkeri'' The Savage Sailback Jack.jpg|''Baryonyx aegyptiacus'' Hermit of Black Rock Spinosaurus 2.png|''Baryonyx quilombensis'' Carnosauria LBT allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus fragilis'' Featherheads.png|''Allosaurus huali'' PlatesWithVerySharpTeeth.png|''Allosaurus maximus'' (variant 1) Yangchuanosaurus.jpg|''Allosaurus maximus'' (variant 2) Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Allosaurus maximus'' (variant 3) JOTB Carnotaur roar.png|''Allosaurus sastrei'' Coelurosauria Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Compsognathus first movie.png|''Compsognathus triassicus'' Tyrannosauridae LBT Albertosaurus-1-.jpg|''Teratophoeneus sarcophagus'' LBT Daspletosaurus-1-.jpg|''Teratophoeneus torosus'' (variant 1) Red Claw.png|''Teratophoeneus torosus'' (variant 2) Gray Sharptooth.PNG|''Teratophoeneus curriei‭'' Papa Sharptooth retaliating.png|''Teratophoeneus rex'' (male variant) Mamas very angry.png|''Teratophoeneus rex'' (female variant) Dryosaurus.png|''Teratophoeneus gigas'' Sharpteeth Rhett Story Attack.png|''Teratophoeneus brinkmani'' Ornithomimosauria Struthiomimus_first_movie.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' (variant 1) Eggs-actly.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' (variant 2) Rainbowfaces being cuties.jpg|''Ornithomimus polydon'' Hidden Runner.png|''Ornithomimus dongi'' Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Ornithomimus altus'' Maniraptora Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Deinonychus mongoliensis'' (variant 1) Deinons.png|''Deinonychus mongoliensis'' (variant 2) Deinonychus.jpg|''Deinonychus mongoliensis'' (variant 3) Screech and Thud in episode 7.png|''Deinonychus mongoliensis'' (variant 4) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-8532.jpg|''Deinonychus giganticus'' (male variant) Mad Sharptooth Mom.png|''Deinonychus giganticus'' (female variant) Coelophysis.jpg|''Deinonychus bauri'' Yellow Belly herds.jpg|''Deinonychus inexpectus'' (variant 1) JOTB Wild Arms terrified of Chomper.png|''Deinonychus inexpectus'' (variant 2) Ruby 8.jpg|''Deinonychus osmolskae'' Herrerasaurs.png|''Deinonychus steini'' Ichy.JPG|''Deinonychus gui'' Dromaeosaurus on log.png|''Deinonychus inaequalis'' JOTB Wild Arms terrified of Chomper.png|''Deinonychus cheloniformis'' Ornitholestes flock.png|''Deinonychus formosus'' The happy guido 2.jpg|''Deinonychus qi'' Sauropoda Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 05.jpg|''Mussaurus patagonicus'' Plateo.jpg|''Mussaurus engelhardti'' (variant 1) Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Mussaurus engelhardti'' (variant 2) Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Brontosaurus cazaui'' JOTB Grandparents.png|''Brontosaurus ajax'' LBT Apatosaurus Louisae.PNG|''Brontosaurus louisae'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Brontosaurus lentus'' Pat_2.jpg|''Brontosaurus excelsus'' Ashamed Rhett.png|''Brontosaurus parvus'' Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Brontosaurus yahnahpin'' Doc TV series.png|''Brontosaurus longus'' Sue and boyfriend 3.jpg|''Brontosaurus vivianae'' (both male and female) Macronaria Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Camarasaurus altithorax'' Camarasaurus.PNG|''Camarasaurus supremus'' LBT Yurgovuchia.PNG|''Camarasaurus grandis'' Unknown_Sauropods_20.png|''Camarasaurus lentus'' Lazy brachios and lazy apato.png|''Camarasaurus zdanskyi‭'' (The Brachiosaurus With The Apatosaur Heads) Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Camarasaurus loricatus'' (The Spotted Orange Guy) Non Dinosaurs Pterosaurs Unknown Pterosaur 2.png|''Ctenochasma atrox'' Vlcsnap-2017-02-13-18h03m55s404.png|''Ctenochasma elegans'' (male variant) Mama Flyer II.png|''Ctenochasma elegans'' (female variant) Dimorphodon.png|''Ctenochasma macronyx'' Rinkus.jpg|''Ctenochasma banthensis'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|''Ctenochasma longiceps'' (male variant) Random flyer mom.png|''Ctenochasma longiceps'' (female variant) Sierra.jpg|''Ctenochasma antiquus'' (male variant) Mama Sharptooth Flyer with babies.jpg|''Ctenochasma antiquus'' (female variant) Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Ctenochasma northropi'' (male variant 1) SNTA Wyvern.png|''Ctenochasma northropi'' (male variant 2) Quetzal mom shields babies.png|''Ctenochasma northropi'' (female variant) Unknown Pterosaur 1.png|''Ctenochasma muensteri'' Suchia Ichy stuck on a branch and Dil took no notice.jpg|''Postosuchus hatcheri'' Rutiodon Preparing to Charge.png|''Postosuchus riograndensis'' Postosuchus TLBT.png|''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' Bellydragger lbt10.png|''Postosuchus imperator'' Marine Reptiles Plesiosaur angry.png|''Mosasaurus platyurus'' (male variant) Elsie.jpg|''Mosasaurus platyurus'' (female variant) Pliosaurus TLBT.jpg|''Mosasaurus schurmanni'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Mosasaurus breviceps'' Pliosaur.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Kronosaurus Pair.png|''Mosasaurus tympaniticus'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Mosasaurus kansasensis'' Other Reptiles in General Archie.jpg|''Acheleon ischyros'' Sailback Lizard.jpg|''Acheleon lyelli'' Lizard things porpoising.png|''Acheleon insignis'' Nothosaurus TLBT.png|''Acheleon amplectus'' Synapsids Sordes_IV.png|''Didelphodon fuscus'' LBT Cimolestes.png|''Didelphodon incisus'' Skip.JPG|''Didelphodon vorax'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Didelphodon limbatus'' Nedcrazy.png|''Didelphodon sapiens'' Tickles.jpg|''Didelphodon rudnerae'' Ptilodus TLBT.png|''Didelphodon mediaevus'' Amphibians/basal tetrapods Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|Frog (variant 1) Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|Frog (variant 2) LBT Greererpeton.png|Frog (variant 3) Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|Frog (variant 4) Fish Barracuda V.png|Barracuda Cretoxyrhina 10.png|Barracuda (variant 2) Eusthenopteron TLBT.png|''Macropoma sp.'' Macropoma TLBT.jpg|''Macropoma mantelli'' Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Macropoma gigas'' Category:Blog posts